


This Is Our Story

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Denial, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Lies, Love, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this poem about Jasper Frost and Eleanor Henstridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/pizap.com14368370853561_zpsvjmoml3p.jpg.html"></a><br/>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Our Story

 A/N: Hello! Thank you for stopping by and reading. Please let me know what you thought of this poem. I wrote this based on Eleanor’s POV.

* * *

 

**“This is Our Story”**

7/13/2015

8:45pm

 

 

Our love story were unorthodox

But what story was ever steady

For what story ever stays static

A beautiful story has many ups and downs

To test our characters so it seemed

 

And so, how can one blackmail

Turned into something more

How can it turn into love?

Slowly and steadily it became something more

But not without fear and denial

 

Our stations were different

I was your princess

And you were my bodyguard

A secret love we both tried to hide

A secret with both tried to deny

For now, it was no longer sexual

For now, it was no longer extortion

 

Along the way, it turned into love

Along the way, it turned into passion

But there was so much more to this story

Than meets the eye

For unlike any beautiful story

There will be ups and downs

For unlike any story

There will tests of character

There will be tests of their love

There will be tests of loyalty

 

Only time will tell

How things will become

Only time will tell

How true we stay

But one thing will remain

A love that burns

So raw

So passionate

So extraordinary

Despite how it began

Or how much we still try to deny

Or how much we try to hide

It will always be love

It will always be love

Something we no longer change

Nor prevent

For now, it steadily burns

The fire that is inextinguishable

It steadily spreads in our hearts

A need to be protected and cherished

 

Like any fire

It needs oxygen

Like any love

It needs to be treasured

That holds true to this story

Only time will tell

How this story will end

Until then should we enjoy the ride?

Or will fear hinder us once and for all?

* * *

A/N: How did I do? Check back with me later on. I might surprise you with another poem or something. Thanks again. - Kat

 


End file.
